


Drabbles for April

by coffeeandlibraries



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandlibraries/pseuds/coffeeandlibraries
Summary: My contribution for the April Dribble/Drabble Challenge. Prompts will be out of order, posted late and some skipped.Prompt 1: A book - Jess&WolfePrompt 11: An Ice Cold Drink - Jess&Santi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	1. Prompt 1: A Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess forgets and then remembers.

“Damn you Scraps, I was reading!”

It’s out of his mouth before he can even wonder how he’d ever mistaken Dario’s irritating flick for his brother’s hard, open palmed slap.

“Sorry,” he mumbles at Dario’s stricken expression. He pulls the book to his chest, curling his whole body around it protectively.

There’s whispering. Footsteps. A swish of silk and Wolfe is there, at his side.

“Old habits.” Jess shrugs, tries to smile.

“You’ll ruin that.” The irritated tone is familiar, grounding.

Jess watches as ink stained fingers reach out and curve gently over his own.

Wolfe doesn’t take the book.


	2. Prompt 11: An Ice-Cold Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess tries whiskey again.

Jess remembers the first time he had whiskey. He was nine.

He remembers the burning in his throat as he made himself swallow. How he couldn’t stop the tears.

Da had laughed but there had been something harsh in his gaze. Like Jess had failed.

* * *

This one burns too.

But the honey makes it palatable, less bitter.

“Easy, Jess.” There’s a warm laugh and an even warmer hand on his back.

Nic picks up the bottle and pours another finger of whiskey into Jess’ glass.

“It gets better,” Nic says, clinking their glasses together.

Jess smiles. He could believe that.


End file.
